Fluff Sandwiches
by Athena's Heart
Summary: A Fluffy little exchange between Tony and Pepper. Takes place post-Ironman 2


A/N: So here's a little Pepperoni Fluff, literally! Ahh, so punny…anyway, here's a little something in honor of the couple of the year. I rewatched Ironman 2 the other night…good times.

* * *

"PEPPER!" Came the loud shout of one Tony Stark from his workshop up to his dutiful PA who had taken up residence on his living room couch. He'd been working on the suit when felt a burst of hunger.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" She replied over the speaker system, she'd insisted he have installed, not bothering to strain her vocal chords yelling back down to Tony.

"I want a sandwich!" He called up, not bothering to use the speaker system that was installed to prevent the over usage of the duos' voices. Honestly, he'd only had it installed to satisfy Pepper. He was perfectly fine yelling back and forth, but Pepper, always the professional, insisted on a more civilized form of communication. He could practically feel her roll her eyes as he defiantly disregarded the use of said speaker system.

"Why not have Dummy make you one?" she asked through the intercom.

"Because he'd mess it up! Come on! Pretty pleaseee!" he yelled up. That was another thing, he thought. Her voice was never right through the intercom, though hearing it at all was better than having her tell Jarvis to tell him.

After a slight pause, she responded curtly, "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

Tony paused a moment, "That will be all Miss. Potts," He listened as he heard her heels click in the direction of his kitchen above him. They both knew it was not in her contract to make him a sandwich, but she did those sorts of things, proving how much he meant to her and proving how much he needed her.

He'd been considering how much she did for him a lot since Afghanistan. She, along with Rhodey and Happy, was the most important person in his life, and, by default, the most important woman in his life. Since his change of heart, he'd been seeing her in a new, more personal, light. He cared for her. A lot. There were no words to express how much he cared about her and her well being. She was an amazing woman, and he realized how few women could even begin to compare to her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, a box that had been living within arms reach for the last few weeks, opening it to look at the ring inside. After the fiasco at the Expo and they sorta defined their relationship, a relationship that was hazy at best, he'd bought the ring. He knew he wanted to marry her, but she still seemed on the fence, even after they'd gone on a few dates. To be honest, he wasn't quite sure where he stood with her, on a personal level at least. It took a lot of convincing to even stay with him as his personal assistant.

"Mr. Stark? Your sandwich is ready," Her voice traveled to him over that irritating intercom. Perhaps he'd take it apart and fix it so her voice came out more natural sounding.

He snapped the box closed and sprang up, "I'll be right up!" He yelled, imagining her slight frown at his incessant insistence that the intercom was a waste.

He arrived at the top of the stairs to find her back at the couch with a sandwich and a glass of milk on the table in front of her. "Your sandwich," She said, not even bothering to look away from her laptop as she gestured to said sandwich.

"Excellent, just what I needed. And a glass of milk, however did you know?" He asked trying to get a reaction.

She continued working retorting, "I'm just that good. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?

"Yes. Thank you Miss. Potts," he said before taking a large bite of the food set before him. "Hmmm," he mumbled.

At last Pepper looked up, "Is there something wrong?" She asked, looking concernedly from the sandwich to her juvenile boss and back again.

He shook his head, "Not at all. I just didn't take you as a fluff user," he said nonchalantly.

Her left eyebrow arched delicately, "Is there something wrong with fluff, sir?" she asked tightly.

Tony smiled, "Nope," he said, popping the p, "I was just surprised is all. I didn't quite take you as a Fluffer-Yummer," He finished with a grin.

This time both eyebrows shot up, "Fluffer-Yummer?" she said, her tone distinguishing the statement as a question.

"Yup," he responded with a grin, once again popping his p.

She nodded slowly, mulling over his answer, "Alright then. I'll play the game. What is a Fluffer-Yummer?"

He rolled his eyes in an irritating manner, "A person who likes Fluff. Duh!"

There was a slight pause, before Pepper decided to grace Tony with a response "Ahh, I see. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" She asked, returning her attention to her laptop.

Tony frowned, "That is all, Miss. Potts," he mumbled, walking towards the kitchen, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the ever-vigilant Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, who gently placed her laptop on the couch and quietly snuck after him, a feat considering she had donned four inch heels, a decision she quickly came to regret.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Mr. Stark?" came the AI's automated British voice.

Tony gave a bark of laughter, "It's a Fluff sandwich, Jarvis, it can't be that hard,"

There was a pause, before Jarvis spoke again, "I do not think Miss. Potts will be pleased if you make a mess of her kitchen,"

"Its just a Fluff sandwich! I created a new element! I'm sure I can make a simple sandwich!" Tony replied, "Now where's the bread?"

"On the third shelf to your left" Jarvis immediately responded, before returning to his previous argument, "Regardless sir-" he began before Tony interrupted.

"Mute!" Tony growled, immediately silencing the AI's protests. "Thinks I can't make a simple sandwich. Ha," he grinned holding an immaculate looking sandwich and a glass of milk, "I told you I could do it. Speak,"

Jarvis made a sound akin to a sigh, "Very good sir. I'm sure Miss. Potts will appreciate it. Here she is now,"

Pepper jumped in her place at the doorway, not expecting Jarvis to call her out like that.

"Pepper!" Tony exclaimed in surprise, almost dropping the sandwich, "I made you a sandwich!" The look on his face was adorable as he held out he plate with a sheepish grin.

She smiled, walking up to him, collecting the plate and giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you, Tony," she murmured, before taking a small bite of the sandwich, relived there was nothing wrong with it, before swallowing, taking a quick drink from the glass of milk he'd also prepared.

Watching her eat bit of the little meal he'd prepared for her after giving him a kiss was too much. After a brief weighing of the consequences, he decided the positive outweighed the negative, and eliminated the space between them capturing her lips in a loving kiss. She tasted of the sweet sandwich filling and a bit of something purely his Pepper. She placed the plate on the counter quickly, before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back.

When they finally came up for air, they were both panting, as all of their pent up tension seemed to melt away.

She smiled at him, grabbing the plate with the sandwich and his hand, gesturing for him to grab the glass as they both retreated to the living room. They both sat, Tony leaning back with his arm around her and Pepper leaning into his side, the two of them slipping their milk and eating their sandwiches.

To be honest, neither really knew where they were in their relationship, but it was clear it was somewhere good. Somewhere, with killer Fluff sandwiches.

* * *

A/N: So there you go. Review please!


End file.
